Jareth's Dream
by Scuff
Summary: Jareth wakes up.
1. Wake up

Jareth awoke to the sound of chirping birds. He opened his eyes and stated up at his low cabin roof. A breeze blew through the open window, bringing in the smell of springtime with it. He slowly sat up, the white cotton sheet sliding from his chest. What a dream he had had!  
He had been a king. And a king of goblins no less! There was a maze and...and...he couldn't remember anything after that. He sighed a swung his legs over the side of the bed, his grey pants wrinkled from sleeping in them.  
He shuffled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, half surprised to see an Englishman with short blond hair, that was, at the moment, in disarray. He ran his long slender fingers through it a few times and stared, confused, at the eyes in the mirror. They looked out from his head but they weren't his. Both of them were blue. He could have sworn that...well they were obviously his eyes. He was looking straight at himself in the mirror. That really had been some dream.  
After hopping into the shower he slicked his hair back and remembered, quite suddenly, that he had to go to work. He was going to be late! He quickly dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and slacks and slipped on his shoes before hurrying out the door.  
He didn't really remember where he was going till he got there. He hustled into the tiny restaurant and apologized to his boss for being late before beginning to tend to the customers who sat with there menus in front of them, ready to order.  
About halfway through his shift, a rather short, portly man looked up at him after folding his menu.  
"Wake up," the man said.  
Jareth was confused. "Excuse me sir?" he asked in his cultured British voice.  
"I said I would like a B.L.T. with fries and a coke," the man said handing his menu to Jareth. Jareth nodded, thinking himself insane, and went to get the mans order.  
After a hard days work, he found himself walking to a bar with a pocket full of tips.  
After sitting down at the bar and ordering a drink for himself, a girl sat down on the stool next to him. He looked her over. She was rather pretty.  
"Hello there," he said smiling at her.  
The girl looked over. "Did you say hello?"  
Jareth nodded. "That I did. Can I get you a drink?"  
She smiled back at him. "Oh, no thank you."  
As she was speaking the bartender brought her a pink-colored drink with a slice of a peach stuck on the rim of the glass. She took a sip and smiled.  
"Peach margarita. My favorite."  
They spoke with each other for several hours. Her name was Sarah and she had just moved into the neighborhood. She was a computer programmer and worked on a book when she had the time. She had a fascination with mazes and loved puzzles. All in all she was very interesting. He asked if he could take her out to dinner some time but she told him that she was already seeing someone but would love to have a friend. He agreed that that was a good idea and that was that.  
She left and he helped himself to another drink. He didn't have to work again till tomorrow night. As he was paying his tab, the bartender leaned over, a drink in his hand, and said "Open your eyes."  
Jareth's brown furrowed. "What?"  
The bartender smiled. "I said have a nice night."  
Jareth eyed the bartender but nodded and slipped out of the bar. That was the second time today that something bizarre had happened. Maybe he should go see a doctor.  
When he got home he took off his work clothes and put himself back into his wrinkled grey pants. He flipped on the T.V. and found a fantasy movie playing. He settled down among his flat pillows and blankets to watch the flick. Suddenly, one of the characters turned to him. It was a rather short man. Or rather, a dwarf, dressed in brown pants and a funny leather cap.  
"Wake up Jareth!"  
Jareth grabbed the remote with his shaking hands and turned off the T.V. What was going on?  



	2. The Awakening

Jareth lay in bed, starring at his roof. The booze and the lack of sleep must be getting to him. He was freaking out over a fantasy flick. He shrugged and closed his eyes to try and sleep but sleep wasn't coming for him. Grumbling he sat up and, after sitting on the edge of his bed for several minutes, decided it was too hot in his house and went for a walk. It was cooler outside.  
He felt better after walking for a few minutes. He was returning to his house when he heard the soft crunch of footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around only to find no one following him, yet the footsteps were still getting louder. Something inside his chest clenched with fear and he began to run for his house. The footsteps ran with him. He could hear the beat of his own heart in his ears along with the sound of his breathing. He reached his house and closed the door behind him. He backed away, not taking his eyes from the door, still breathing hard.  
There was a knock. "Jareth?"  
It sounded like the girl from the bar...  
"Sarah?" he asked inching towards the door.  
"Yes. Open the door Jareth."  
He did and stepped back. "Come in," he said, still slightly winded.  
She smiled at him and reached out for his hand. "Come on Jareth. Let's go."  
He looked confused. "Go where?"  
"Back to your rooms. Now come on Jareth. Let's go," she said tugging on his hand.  
He pulled away. "But I am home."  
She frowned at him. "Jareth please. Don't be like this right now. It's late and I want to go to sleep. Please? Your still sick."  
He began backing away. "I'm sick! It's you that's sick! Your talking crazy!"  
Sarah held out her hand for him again. "Please Jareth?"  
He backed up till his legs hit the bed and he sat down. "This is my house. I'm already home."  
She looked confused and stepped closer to him, shutting the door behind her. "Jareth, these are my rooms."  
His mind reeled. She was nuts.  
She sighed. "But if you want to sleep in here you can ok?"  
She helped him lay down in his own bed and sat down beside him, stroking his hair.  
"Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked, suddenly tired.  
She laughed quietly. Of course silly. "You. Now go to sleep."  
That sounded like a wonderful idea. He did so. He would sort out all these confusing thoughts in the morning.  
  
  
Jareth awoke in a large room with white carpet and cream colored walls. A desk was in the corner and he lay underneath a white fluffy down comforter. He was in Sarah's rooms. He blew a strand of his long pale moon colored hair out of his face and noticed Sarah curled into a ball beside him. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, watching her. He had had the strangest dream...but why was he here?  
Sarah woke up a little bit later and smiled up at him. She sat up and stretched then put a hand to his forehead.  
"Oh good. The fever has broken. It's about time," she said giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
He blinked a few times. "Fever?"  
She nodded and snuggled against his side.  
"Yes, you've had a high fever for the past two days and have been running around the palace talking nonsense to people. You even brought Didymus a B.L.T."  
She chuckled softly.  
"We couldn't keep you in your rooms. You were everywhere."  
Jareth thought for a moment. How strange. A fever then. That's all it was. That was just fine by him. He sighed.  
"So...what's for breakfast?"  
  
(In another dimension)  
  
The mayor stood up on the small platform and addressed the crowd. One of our citizens has vanished. I say we rally together and try and find him!"  
The crowed cheered.  
"Split up into groups and start looking is what I say! Who knows, he could be in the middle of the woods with a broken leg!"  
The crowed agreed.  
"What say we go and look for the chap? Let's go find Jareth!"  
The crowed cheered and went off to find the missing person named Jareth who had magically vanished without a trace.  



End file.
